osmosis jones
by Hinatachan167
Summary: basically, i'm in the world of osmosis jones. you can either kill me or enjoy the story. the plot is new, thrax has returned me OMFG the new mayor is in this one! enjoy X3 little hinted romance
1. Chapter 1

Osmosis Jones

Chapter 1 in the world

Yep it's official: I'm the ultimate jackass, but you can either kill me or enjoy the story.

* * *

The girl awoke into a strange new world, where everyone was blue, red or purple-ish. She was the only one with a black Jack Skellington hoodie on and in a purple nightgown and whenever she looked up all anyone could see was a human face of a 17 year old girl with purple glasses. She was lost, saddened, and confused, where was she why was she there to begin with?

Osmosis's Jones POV- _things couldn't be better, thrax defeated and frank is safe with a new mayor and all_.' I thought happily. As I was strolling around frank along with drips, I couldn't help but notice how everyone was gathering that crying sound, a young woman crying?

Back to me- I was crying, I wanted to see my mom, dad, and little brother, I don't care if my mom or dad yell at me, I just needed to see them again. I could hear everyone wondering if I was alright, the closer they got the tighter I held onto my hood, 'alright! One way, coming through!!' I heard a distinct voice. I only lifted my eyes that were red from me balling my eyes out like a lost little girl at the mall. The set of feet stopped in front of me, 'hey, what's your name?' still with my face down I managed to pop up, 'Hilary…' the voice was quite for a few moments but then it popped back, 'my name's Osmosis Jones and this is drips.' The 2nd voice quirked up, 'Jones! For the last time it's drix!!' I chuckled. Both men looked down at me, 'sorry, about that it's about the only happy thing I've heard so far.' I took off my glasses, cleaned them, and wiped my eyes off. When I looked up at both the men, they seemed to pause for a few moments, 'what?' I asked. 'listen look, I'll take you to my place and you explain everything…' after I explained everything that happened to me, Jones and drix came to a conclusion, that I was shrunken down to the their size and now I'm trapped. I was shocked, but I didn't want to cry in front of the two men before me.

* * *

Unknown- a red glow surrounded the area, then an explosion. A figure dressed in black appeared from the 'rumble'. 'Jones! I'm back_!!' _The voice boomed, and with that the figure walked towards the city of frank.

Next morning back to me- I awoke and took a shower, 'hey! Jones, drix?? You guys awake!?' I was curious yet I heard nothing. I walked out the door dressed in one of Jones's outfits, I ran towards the police station. As I was running I could've sworn I saw thrax, '_hey! Isn't that thrax!! No way, I remember in the movie he fell into that pool of alcohol and he burnt! So that can't be him!'_ I shrugged it off for the moment, and went into the immunity station. While waiting for both Jones and drix to come out of the chief's office, I played my I-pod on frozen by within temptations

* * *

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Frozen

* * *

That song was played over and over again, and I ended up singing out loud making everyone in the room stare at me. 'you know with a voice like that, you can see that new club the zit and sing there, I'm sure they'll like you.' I kind of was shocked, 'no thank you I'd rather work as an immunity service member.' I said happily. When the door opened, I noticed Jones with a badge and a gun, 'the chief has decided to accept you to the force!' I guess Jones and drix was happy that I was on their team, but I guess I was happier, but how was I gonna tell them that thrax returned, they both worked so hard to beat him up. 'listen look, our 1st case deals with you infiltrating the zit, we got a call about a tall virus wearing black, he sounds familiar, found out everything you can!' I was shocked but came out with, 'yes! Officer Jones and special agent drix!' I saluted making Jones laugh, 'you don't have to do that…just Jones and drips- 'Drix!!' 'anyway just those names are fine.' I blushed embarrassed of my stupidity.

* * *

Within the zit- as I walked in all of the guy germs was giving me cat whistles or dog howls, 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!!' I yelled obviously annoyed. I walked towards the bar, 'bloody Mary.' I said calmly. 'her you miss.' The bartender said as he gave me my drink. 'well what's a pretty thing like you doing in a club like this?' a drunken germ was trying to hit on me, 'get off.' I said calmly but pissed off. I shoved him off of me, 'listen look word is going around that you're the voice of an angel…right?' I was confused about how he knew that, 'listen look, it was requested that that red weirdo in the corner hear your voice.' I took off my hood and revealed my face, 'let's do it…' I said in a 'bring it on' tone. I walked towards back stage and changed in a perfect Gothic-Lolita style. Just a little black topped dress with a stripped skirt (black and red), 'ok, germs and creeps!! We've got a new voice coming to stage in 3-2-1!' I was far to shy to walk up on stage, 'where is she!?' I heard a demanding voice. I looked from the tiny corner of the stage and noticed what was going on. Thrax threatened to burn the bartender, 'stop right there buster!!!' everyone stopped what ever they were doing and stared at me I was so embarrassed about what I've done. 'hit it!' I yelled

* * *

Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon

A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the blood red carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God

My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come

The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, soldier

My first cry never-ending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods and lost

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways

Welcome Down  
To my  
Planet Hell

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world ain't ready for The Ark

Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways

(planet hell by nightwish)

* * *

'Next one!'

I wish I had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight

deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an  
innocent heart  
prepare to hate me fall when  
I may  
this night will hurt you like  
never before

old loves die hard  
old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
your virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust  
burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I'm going down so frail'n cruel  
drunken disguise changes all  
the rules  
old loves die hard  
old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
your virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust  
burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

greatest thrill  
not to kill  
but to have the prize of  
the night  
hypocrite  
wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed  
me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
your touch my bliss  
beauty always comes with  
dark thoughts

I wish I had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
your virgin Mary undone

I'm in love with my lust  
burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

* * *

With those 2 songs done, everyone clapped. I looked at the red man in the back, '_yep it's thrax alright…I bet he's out for revenge and I'll also bet he plans on using me for his plans!'_ I thought while trying to follow him. I found his new headquarters, 'huh?' I was now officially confused, but I peeped into the window listening on everyone's conversation. 'boss what's wrong?' no answer, 'boss!?' thrax snapped out of his thought, 'listen look, what I plan on is revenge a police officer defeated me and I don't want that to happen again!' thrax was obviously extremely ticked off from when Jones last defeated him. I ran off without making a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Osmosis Jones

Chapter 2 the truth and germ busting time

As I was running I was gonna have to think of an away to explain this to Jones and drix. I knew I could come out with something like that so nonchalantly but somehow I had to. When I walked into the immunity station, I noticed how Jones and drix looked. They had that upset look on their faces as if they knew I did something wrong, 'listen look, I've got something to tell you guys but I'm not sure how the both of you are gonna take it so here it goes: Thrax is back…I'm sorry.' I said as I was sitting down obviously stressed out, and curled myself up into a tiny ball. Jones and drix remained silent and shocked, 'I thought he burnt to death! I saw it happen!!!' Jones yelled obviously stressed out but not as much as I was. Jones, drix and I were quite and walked out immunity trying not to draw attention to anyone of us. 'Listen look, Hilary, are you sure you saw thrax?' I looked up, 'purple dreadlocks, tall, red, dressed in black, and very creepy: yep I saw him…I heard that he plans on taking revenge on the two of you…sorry guys.' I said trying not to break down again. My hoodie was still clenched onto me as the three of us were deathly quite, I didn't want to say anything anymore that would upset the guys. Our thoughts were interrupted by alarms blaring all throughout the city, 'a robbery!!' Jones yelled he was obviously happy now, so along with me and drix we ran off toward the bank. 'Freeze!!' I yelled making the robbers stare at me laughing, 'are you serious!? A chick, a 17 year-old chick!?!?' I growled showing how pissed off I was and shot the gun out of the robbers hand, 'y-y-y-you bitch!!!' the robber yelled angrily. He jumped at me wanting to kill me, 'hey!' the robber turned around and noticed Jones and drix. After wards, the robbers were caught and we got our picture on the front cover of the local paper.

* * *

Back to thrax- 'hey boss, looks like your plan worked!' thrax who thinking popped up with, 'that's right I've got the city exactly where I want it.' He flicked a hunk of pollen, 'so what about your enemies and the chick on the cover?' tharx studied the photo, 'well lets just say if they give us a problem: fire!' and with that the photo and the newspaper set a flame.

* * *

Back to me- I was still nervous about meeting the mayor, what if he didn't like me? As the door opened the mayor greeted me with cheerfulness. I introduced myself and he did the same and then we talked about thrax's return. He agreed that I should help oozy and drix as much as I could. With that I left the office along with Jones and drix I was still upset for telling both the men the bad news. 'Hey you ok?' I heard Jones say, 'yeah I'm fine…you?' Jones looked at drix and told him to leave. Jones walked up to me and fiddled with my very deep shade of brown hair, 'something's on your mind, what is it?' Jones was very serious as he said this look in his eyes telling me so. I looked down only to have my face lifted up, I sighed there was no point hiding it any more, 'I saw what thrax did or rather nearly did something to the bartender and now I'm scared for you guys and for me, I don't know what'll happen if you guys are gone.' I felt arms wrap around me, making me stop crying if only by a little bit. 'Nothings gonna happen, I promise.' I smiled slightly but my thoughts were questioning, '_how do I know that?'_ I hugged onto him back, 'ahem!' the two of us turned around and saw drix, 'do I even want to know?' Jones looked around and popped up with, 'no, no you don't.' I was so embarrassed I didn't even want to remember what happened. My thoughts returned to me 'standing up' to thrax, what could've happened if I did that again, he'd probably get angry and set me on fire or worse.

* * *

Back to thrax- '_the girl on the photo, she seemed filmier, like I've seen her from…the club!! She's an immunity member!?!?'_ 'Hey boss? You ok??' thrax snapped back into reality, 'of course, listen look give this money to the bartender, I plan on buying the girl at the club, weather she likes it or not!' the germs noticed how angry thrax was either that or very demanding.

* * *

Back to me at the zit- I opened the back door, only to find that the bartender was very unhappy about something. 'Joey what's wrong?' Joey looked up at me trying not to cry, 'I'm sorry kid, but you don't belong to me…' I was confused, 'what's that supposed to mean?' Joey slowly handed me a letter with lots of money, '_bartender, the girl with the voice of an angel…she belongs to our boss thrax…here's some money for your troubles and our payment for her!'_ the letter in my hand was crunched up due to my left hand was balled up in a fist, 'WHO THE HELL DOES THRAX THINK HE IS!?!?!? HE THINKS HE CAN BUY ME JUST LIKE THAT!?!?' the empty club was being trashed and my anger, frustration and sorrow were coming together in a childish rage. After letting out my anger I decided to go back stage and cry my eyes out. Moments later, the germs that worked for thrax came, 'bartender! Where's the girl?' Joey glared, 'I'm right here and 2nd off my name's Hilary!' I was still angry. 'Please kid don't-'I turned around and winked at Joey and gave him a slip of paper before leaving with thrax's guards. They tossed my suitcase that was filled with whatever clothing and crap in the trunk and I sat in the back seat of the car and fell asleep

_

* * *

_

Dream- I awoke in a bright flashing light. I saw my mother, 'mommy! There you-'I stopped and looked at my 'mother' in fear 'aw what's wrong Hilary? You don't love me anymore?' I placed both hands up against the sides of my head as a sign that I wasn't hearing this. 'Hilary…' I looked up at what I thought was my father but in his place was thrax, 'daddy's here!'

* * *

I awoke from the dream gasping due to my heart attack moment, 'Ms. Hilary, we're here.' I opened the car door very slowly looking up at the new headquarters of thrax which was bigger than his last one. 'Why does thrax want me?' I asked angrily. One of the germs turned around but didn't answer me. 'Hey! Didn't you hear me!?' I was now officially angry. 'Here's your room.' The door opened which revealed to be quite big everything was red, which was not really a surprise for me, 'why would?' I turned around and noticed the door was shut I decided to run towards it and open, '_dammit! It's locked!!!'_ I thought angrily. I looked through the bars and I noticed one of the germs walking up to the door with a tray of some kind of food. I backed away and sat on my bed unpacking my suitcase, 'hey, girl…boss told us that you need to eat!' he somewhat yelled at me. Just as soon as the tray was set in front of me, I just ripped through that food, 'whoa, listen look you don't have to-' he stopped because he heard me shatter the glass cup, 'get the hell out before I murder you…!' with that the germ freaked out, closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Back to Joey- right after I left Joey, he opened the slip of paper, it was a phone number and at the bottom a name, Osmosis Jones. He called the number and to his surprise the one on the note called Osmosis Jones answered the phone. He told him about me being 'kidnapped' by thrax. Jones was silent for a few moments, 'do you know where they took her??' Joey thought that thorely, 'you know that big fancy home? I think that's where she's been taken.' Jones was now concerned and upset, he promised that he'd keep me safe and that to him was not keeping me safe. With that he told Joey thanks and hung up and went off to find me.

* * *

Back to me- I had a pair of tweezers in my right hand because I was plucking out some glass from the shatter cup earlier, '_I never knew I could do something like that…I guess were all capable of things we don't even know.'_ With that, I cleaned my hand and bandaged it singing Nemo while getting changed in my purple nightgown

* * *

This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I`d give my everything

My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I`d give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I`d give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore

* * *

As I was getting changed I heard the door open, I was obviously startled and turned around only to see male germs staring at me who was currently even in her nightgown yet anyway. I grew very annoyed and went into a cat styled pissed off expression and began chasing the germs all over the mason. One of the germs who was just standing there heard one of his friends yell, 'YOU LAZY ASS!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP US!!!' he was confused about what his friend meant until he saw me yelling, 'YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!!!!' with that he grabbed me by my waist and carried me back to my room, 'no!! Please!!!! I don't want to die!!!!!' I yelled all that as I banged on the door begging, 'listen look kid, the boss loves that voice of yours but I don't know about planning on killing you…' I wiped my tears away, 'thank you of telling me that, I at least know he has no intention what so ever about killing me but the best thing I want is for everyone to be happy and safe kind of like me…' the germs out side my door were crying and wanted to have that safe feeling. I laughed if only by a little bit, I heard other footsteps outside my 'prison', 'alright visiting the girl is over, the boss wants to see her!' the germs heard moving about in the room and then silence. I hid myself in the closet which was big and it locks on both the outside and inside, I didn't want to see that creep thrax. He kidnapped me in one night what could he want now. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door to my room bust down. I heard yelling that I needed to be found, making me curl into a tiny ball. Suddenly I heard the closet door break, 'there's the boss's pretty little angel….' The germ leader said, reaching his hand for my forearm. I grabbed my perfume and sprayed some of it in his eyes making him scream in pain. With that I took my chances and ran for it along with the suitcase and everything in it. 'You stupid bitch!' the unfortunate germ with stinging eyes yelled, I made a sudden stop when I noticed thrax coming my way and he didn't notice me yet which could explain why I had to take the fire escape to get out rather than the front door. Only looking out the window for a little bit I saw Ozzy and Drix coming to save me, '_thank god they're here!'_ I thought cheerfully. 'THERE YOU ARE!' I turned around and noticed thrax behind me a next few 10 feet and he would have me in his grasp again, knowing what I had to do, I ran for it, risking my life to get back to Ozzy and Drix.


End file.
